


The Lost Jedi

by Shipmaster777



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipmaster777/pseuds/Shipmaster777
Summary: Luke Skywalker died during the battle of Endor with no Jedi left willing to take the role to recreate the Jedi order Sabine Wren and Ahsoka Tano with the support of the new Republic start their search for the last known Jedi Ezra Bridger.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren, Hera Syndulla & Jacen Syndulla
Comments: 24
Kudos: 26





	1. chapter one

**Ezra PoV 1 year 364 days BBY**

“And remember may the force be with you, always”. Was the last thing I said to my family before the Purgill dragged me and Thrawn away into the unknown. I thought for sure I was dead the moment we entered hyperspace, but for some reason the heat and vacuum of space just passed us like the Purgill or the force which ever was protecting us.

I kept my injured arm raised just incase it was me protecting us from instant death, but I lowered my good arm from the door knowing full well that I’d have to drop an arm at some point before I ran out of energy. It instantly opened and three stormtroopers and a death trooper came barging into the command deck they all pointed their blasters at me and got ready to shoot.

“No! You fools! He’s the only one keeping us alive!” Thrawn yelled. I glance back at Thrawn who for once had fear in his eyes he voice wavered as he spoke. He knew that I held all the power in that moment.

The troopers all lowered their guns, part of me was great full for that.

“Look young Bridger we both know you can’t hold this shield for long you’re no Vader! We can come up with a solution one where we land the Chimera gently and we can help each other!” Thrawn spoke urgently probably uncomfortable wrapped in those Purgill arms, He was frightened that was obvious.

“And tell me Thrawn even if I was able to navigate these creatures onto a breathable planets atmosphere what’s stopping you from killing me?” I ask. He smiled lightly, he nodded his head pointing behind me. His troops left the room sealing the doors behind them.

“Because Young Bridger, from the look of things you have destroyed my fleet killed my most trusted captains and most of my troops are probably dead! These creatures will undoubtedly land us somewhere in the unknown regions my serving troops will eventually run out of ammo and will just be a liability!” He says, I notice that he’s not wrong, the blockade was destroyed killing captain Phellion the other ships were probably destroyed and I took out a lot of troops from that room Thrawn left me in with the Emperor.

“So what your saying is you need me?” I ask. His face scowls but he drops his head and his pride.

“Yes Young Bridger, statistically we have a better chance off surviving this with a Jedi on our side!” He admits, I could tell that it was hard from him to admit that and enjoyed seeing the over zealous grand admiral taken down a notch or two.

Theoretically the same math he did in his head on our chances of survival also apply to me. If I run from them they’ll just hunt me down among whatever else might live on the closest planet I can get to if I even can tell these creatures where to go surprisingly I would have a better chance of survival sticking around with the bucket heads.

I concentrate on the force around me I can feel flow through me there are barely more then two dozen storm troopers left on this ship alive including thrawn and me that’s just hitting sixteen people!

I use my link to the Purgill and tell them to let go of Thrawn. They unwrapped their tentacles from Thrawn much to his surprise and gratitude.

He walks towards me slightly.

“No helmets unless we’re in battle, no guns unless we need them and I take lead in all missions on where ever we land! Those are my conditions. I can just as easily tell the Purgill to toss you out in hyperspace. Deal!?” I say this through gritted teeth truthfully I can’t hold this for much longer. I’ve already told the Purgill to find us the closest inhabital planet.

“Deal Young Bridger, I vow that I’ll stick to this arrangements until we’re both save in either the Empire’s or the Rebellions hands!” He says walking past me.

“Thrawn!” I yell out, he stops and turns around. “From now on what ever happens, happens to both of us!” I say remembering what he said to me mere minutes ago.

“That’s the idea”

**< ><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>**

**Sabine’s PoV 1 year 363 days BBY**

“And don’t forget Sabine. I’m counting on you!”. I’ve replayed the same message over and over again.

“What are you counting on me for you bastard!” I say cursing a bit, my small outburst drew the attention of the passing captain of our fine ship. Hera enters my room looking concerned the hologram of Ezra faded a bit when the light from my door entered my room.

She closed the door and sat on my bed, she looks at me with sympathy in her gaze.

“You wanna talk about it?” She asked softly placing her hand on my shoulder.

I know she can relate to how guilty and awful I feel right now, but I also know that she’s just as worried about Ezra as I am.

“Look Hera I appreciate the offer but I’ve never been good about the whole talking about emotions thing don’t I’ll get any better now” I say calmly.

“Then don’t speak. Paint! You always express your emotions in art, so do it again” She says, and for once I have to jump on the idea of listening to her that actually sounds good.

“General Syndulla we’ve landed!” Captain Rex says through the intercom. A quick look of confusion appears on her face.

“I though we we’re going to Yavin for a debriefing?” She says as she stands up and leaves my room. I sigh and stand up as well I hear Hera’s footsteps get father and father away as she walks to the pilots seat. I quickly look around my room at my paint and my stuff, I pick up a bag that I’d placed on the other side of my bed. I notice a silver cylinder item flash just I was leaving.

I smile lightly and pick up Ezra’s lightsaber. I unzip my bag and place it in zipping the bag back up again.

“Why are we outside Ezra’s old tower!?” I here Hera asking as I approach. The doors to the pilots chair open. Hera glances at me quickly before looking back again and noticing the bag, Her face saddens as realisation dawns on her.

She sighs gently and pulls me into a hug. I notice that Zeb, Rex, Matt, Ketsu, Hondo, Kallus Wolf and Chopper had all arrived and were surrounding us.

I made my good byes brief and short so they could get back to Yavin, they cried a little. Hondo shocked me by giving me a communicator so I could call him and he could call me as he starts his search for Ezra, the fact he would spend the rest of his life searching for Ezra shocked me to my core but I was happy to accept.

Zeb just hugged me and wished me good luck and told me to call him whenever I need to or even if I just wanted to talk.

The clones Rex and Wolf were both saddend from the death of Gregor, but they both wished me luck Rex even gave me his blasters not that I’ll need them but still the thought was there.

Matt kept it very brief but told me he would be honoured to take me anywhere in the galaxy if I asked him.

Chopper actually hugged me, I hugged him back and we left it at that.

Hera cried for awhile but told me to call or visit or anything. She has already lost so much Kanan, Ezra and now me!

I once again hug her and walk out the ship looking back at it one last time. Ketsu walks out of the ship looking a little pissed off.

“Forget someone!?” She asked storming out, a scowl evident on her face. I smirk and turn towards her.

“Don’t be crazy I figured you’d stay here with me!” I say in my defence.

“And how did you know I was thinking of staying here with you?” She asked smirking a bit.

“I used the force” I say. This answer received me the middle finger. “You got any bags?” I ask.

“No I pack light and I pack everything in my ship! Which should ne somewhere in the capital now!”She responds.

We both walk towards Ezra’s tower. And then the Ghost took off on its way to Yavin. And Ketsu and myself made our way to our new home at least until I know Lothal is safe.

**< <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Ezra’s PoV 1 year 363 days BBY**

The Purgill did stop. The planet was fifty percent forest and fifty percent ocean. It’s like the planet is a water planet like Mon Cala but has a gigantic island that takes up half the planet.

The only issue is that the Purgill dropped us then left so we dropped straight into the ocean at an incredibly fast pace. Thankfully after the Empires take over on Mon Cala Star destroyers were made more adaptable to landing on water. Still the ship is going to sink in a few hours but we managed to take a small shuttle with barley any fuel to the forests.

We found a small clearing and landed there. When we left the ship the troops scouted the area for threats. I approached Thrawn.

“We need to set up a camp!” Thrawn said to the death trooper who was the highest ranking trooper here. The trooper nodded and went with others to gather resources.

“I would suggest waiting for the scouting parties to return before sending troops out there!” I say next to him. He places his hand on my shoulder and points toward the sun.

“If you look at the sun you’ll notice that you visibly see it move down and up let it be mere millimetres” he says squinting and covering his eyes a bit. I do the same and from what I could see he was correct unlike Lothal I could see the sun moving constantly.

“What does that mean?” I ask getting a bit concerned.

“On most planets you have the basic 24 hour time period here I’m afraid night and day may last only a few hours. And from the recently melting frost on those leafs it gets cold at night”. He says this with knowledge I have to envy his ability to adapt so quickly to any scenario he’s in.

“Ok then a small hut and a fire should do us until we can discover more about this place”. I say trueing to look at the troopers they have their helmets off and aren’t carrying their blasters just like I requested, all except one.

I approached this stormtrooper. He had taken off his helmet like I asked so I could see his face. He had a crew cut hair cut probably standard Imperial hair cut. His eyes were a shocking red colour, and his skin was tanned.

“Trooper why are you carrying your weapon I specifically asked you not carry one on you unless necessary!” Thrawn says beating me to it.

“With all due respect sir we’re in uncharted land on a planet that has no name and we don’t know what could be lurking around the corner!” The trooper said.

“Actually sir we just patrolled the area and we didn’t see anything!” A scout trooper added from next to Thrawn.

“Good then the area’s secure! Put the blaster away, trooper!” Thrawn demanded. The trooper hesitated, I almost just gave up and said it was unnecessary when I felt a tug in my gut.

“Sir he’s a rebel commander and a Jedi and you just let him make us walk around unarmed!” The trooper defends waving said blaster around, that feeling in my gut didn’t go away but was more pointing at something.

“He’s more valuable to us on our side! If I was to compare you to him you’re just another stomach we’ll have to feed!”

“I was first in my class Grand Admiral! I’m more of value then a guy that can lift rocks!” The trooper yells back. Thrawn glared at him his hand reaching for something under his white military coat when the tugging in my gut got so bad I understood the message.

“They were wrong! Beneath us!” I yell as a massive worm like creature bursts through the ground swallowing the scout trooper whole and shrinking back down.

“Quickly back to the ship”. A trooper orders running head first back to the ship, Thrawn and myself were to late to react when the creature Burst out again this time attacking the running trooper while also banging into our ship taking an engine out in the process, the trooper was long gone but this time I noticed something the creature had no eyes but had these weird long attena things coming from his back I noticed they tend to scrap against the ground while he’s down there.

When the creature went back under I yelled.

“Stop moving! It feel vibrations on it’s back that’s how he finds you!” I yell while looking around for something big.

I reach out with the force and pull all the blasters out of the ship and throw them at troopers hoping the caught them, thankfully they did.

“Thrawn when this thing comes up tell your men to fire at its mouth the inside of it!” I say. The now annoying trooper asks how I’ll get it up without sacrificing a trooper. My response is to reach out with the force levitating that fallen engine about 12 meters away from us and dropped it, it didn’t take long before the creature emerged and swallowed the engine but as I predicted the engine was to big to swallow so the creature stayed out longer trying to chew.

“Focus fire on the engine!” Thrawn orderd. All the Stormtroopers opened fire at the engine, it swiftly exploded destroying the head off the worm like creature.

The troopers put their guns down after I confirmed I could sense nothing else. We all tried to settle back to work when a blaster shot was fired.

The annoying storm trooper the one that refused to put his gun away now had blaster shot through the skull. When he landed Thrawn stood over holding a small Blaster he had concealed.

“If you ever think that you are more useful then the skills that Young Bridger just displayed you are wrong!” He says. “Unless you have a way to call the empire and give them our co-ordinates you are only troopers and are in fact a liability! Remember that!” He finishes and looks at me nodding. I was horrified but hoped that would be the end of the violence towards each other. Truthfully I would’ve dies if not for Thrawn and his troops and vice versa, we need to work together if we’re ever gonna get off this planet.

**> <><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><<><><><><><><><><**

**Sabine’s PoV 1 year 360 days BBY**

“They won’t make it five minutes in a battle against the Empire!” Ketsu says next to me. Ryder asked us to train any volunteers to fight so we can be prepared for the inevitable fight that will come.

“And that’s why we’re training them!” I say defending the people. She looks around and smiles lightly.

“Do you remember when we were this bad at fighting?” She asks. I look at her and frown, truthfully it had been years sense I was this… new at training.

“No Ketsu, we’re Mandalorian we’ve been training like this sense we could walk!” I reply laughing slightly, she joins in laughing with me. I notice that a few of the troops stopped and stared, I decided that was a good enough cue to bring them in for some different training.

I order the people to gather around, they all stop what they’re doing and come to us. I do a quick head count, twenty people ranging from the age of eighteen and thirty, not bad if you ask me.

“Ok then we’re going to split up I’m going to teach half of you how to defend from an attack and Ketsu is going to teach you how to attack, after that we’re going to have a little sparring match then we’ll switch groups!” I say calmly with a friendly smile on my face.

They all nodded and smiled.

“Can I be in your group Miss Sabine!?” one person asks I look around and see a guy about my age with bright red hair and hazel eyes, his hair is long enough for a guy he’s wearing a small brown jacket with no sleeves and a yellow top underneath it, his name is Cody.

“Ok Cody you can be on my team for now!” I say.

“Ok then enough chit chat let’s start this shit!” Ketsu says enthusiastically. I roll my eyes at how excited she is about this.

——

After the training exercise was finished I left for the old republic senate building where Governor Azadi has set up his base of operations. But on the top of the senate building was an plain wall that I have used as a new canvas.

I returned to the wall and picked up my paints. Ketsu is probably back at the tower doing what ever crazy shit she normally does, probably found away to convince one of the guys at the training centre to come home with her.

I rememberd Hera’s words to paint my feelings and that’s just what I’ll do.

On the wall was a white Loth wolf and a green outline of a Hera with a start of an outline of Chopper I picked up my white and orange paint to finish Choppers outline. I start slowly moving the brush across the wall curving one of his legs and straightening his other leg. After I finish Choppers outline and start with Kanan’s I here soft foot steps behind me, I turn around and spot Cody behind me.

“Why are you here?” I ask curiously taken in the fact he probably followed me.

“I umm kinda followed you from the training centre”. He admits. I frown at the sentence.

“Because I want to get to know!” He explains quickly. I frown at his words but let it drop, I allow him to go to the painting I’m working on. We talk while I paint, he tells me about his family and his life story I tell him stories off the rebellion.

——

After I finish a few hours of outlining I call a day and pack up while Cody talks about his dreams of joining the rebellion and putting a blaster bolt between The Emperors eyes.

We talk a bit more before I say enough is enough and try to leave, Cody falls in sync with me and starts talking again.

“So umm this was fun, Right?” He asked. Smiling at me like I was the best thing about his day, besides the fact he never did quite shut up it was a surprisingly fun night.

“Yes, I suppose it was Cody” I admit. His face lights up even more some how.

“Umm yeah that good I guess” he chuckles a bit. “Why don’t I umm comeback tomorrow and we can keep talking?” He asks. I smile a little but a little voice in the back of my head that sent of alarms in my brain but I decided to ignore it.

“Sure, that would be nice” I say arriving at my speeder.

“Umm yeah great that would be so awesome we should defiantly do that I mean I should definitely come here tomorrow then!” He mutters quickly. I chuckle a bit and hop on my speeder.

“Great, be here” I say and drive off.

**< <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Ezra’s PoV 1 year and 350 days BBY**

Camp was set up a few days ago. We used wood and my ability to use the force to build two huts. We used logs to to make support on the four corners and we got stones and sharpened them into axes. It took a few days but eventually the were sharp enough to turn spare logs into large planks of wood we used a bunch of planks per wall and then used the bigger ones for a roof we then duplicated this for the other hut. We have no windows but that’s a small price to pay.

Thrawn decided to avoid distraction and put the four Female troops in one hut and the rest of us in the second one, I consider this a good idea.

We lost two more troopers leaving us at 11 people including Thrawn and myself. One died while trying to get some water from a river that flows next to the clearing we’ve been inhabiting, we now know that the river has small creatures as big as a Loth-Cat but has a tail on his back and two front legs. They have gills on the side of their necks and Razor sharp teeth, incredibly dangerous and killed the trooper with a venomous bite.

The second one died when we met another creature, far worse then the water creature, this thing was as big as the walkers on Attalon but with four legs and incredibly sharp teeth, they have a keen sense of smell and taste. The trooper came back reporting that the creature stole a shoulder guard off his armour when they attacked later that day the creature came to camp spat out the troopers armor and killed him dragging his body into the bushes never to be seen again, he used the scent from a shoulder pad something that has minimal contact on your body to sniff him out in a crown full of people and only attacked him and only injured the troops that tried to stop it.

We’ve come up with names for these creatures.

The earth worm is called an ’Terrain Sug’

The water creature we decided to name a ’River Snake

The hunter we named a ‘Land terror’

Horrible names I know, but we still had to name them.

Currently myself and two troopers have left camp and are exploring the Eastern section, yesterday Thrawn took some troops and explored the Northern sector. Tomorrow Thrawn will take the Southern section and the day after I’ll explore the Western sector.

We walk about five kilometres forward with a rope on either Thrawn or myself then we place a marker tie the rope on it and follow the rope back eventually we’ll extend our camp forward by exploring after we finish our trips in the main directions we’ll start exploring in the south eastern direction etc etc. Eventually we should be able to extend our camp by Five kilometres each way.

We walk forward some more the tree get thicker and thicker and start blocking out more and more light, its moments like this I miss my lightsaber. I started reaching out with the force looking for life signs I detected one or two land terrors but they are no immediate threat so I just told the troops to be ready if I tell them to open fire. I have tried forming a connection with these thing but the troopers and Thrawn make it difficult but even when I get alone time with these things I still can’t form a connection it’s like the force live in everything except these creatures.

I felt a tugging in my gut again a different one then last time, this was more of a warning. I tell the troopers to stop the all stayed in place I tried sensing other life forms but got nothing.

I picked up a small rock and threw it forward but instead of hearing the familiar sound of it hitting the floor no sound was made not until a splashing sound was made in the ocean, I cautiously move forward and see that past the trees that blocked the light was just ocean, this was the end of the terrain but it could make an even better fishing spot. The land stopped and the cliff went down for about five meters.

“This is good here leave a marker and we’ll head back now” I order. The troopers nod and place the marker I until the rope from my waist and tie to the marker which was buried into the ground like a pole. We turn around to walk back to camp but are met with two Land Terrors roaring at us. 

The troopers aimed their guns but from what I saw last time that would just piss the creature’s off and we’re backed against a cliff and while I don’t know what’s down there but I can sense some creatures down there.

It was pointless fighting these things without my lightsaber we’d stand no chance. With all my might I reached out with the force, I ordered the troops to put their guns down and maybe it’s because of how much of the force I was channeling or maybe they knew to trust my word but they put their guns down immediately. The creatures started licking their lips and moving forward so I upped my game, I closed my eyes and reached out further opened myself to the force and the creatures I entered their mind their emotions and tried calming them down. I reached my hand up with my eyes completely closed, I took a step then another until I could touch one of the creature heads but instead of attacking me it stayed put I opened my eyes by an inch and the creatures just stared at me and ran off, either they got my scent and I’ll die later or I actually just got through to them.

After the Land Terrors left me and the troops sighed in relief some even patting me on the back, I couldn’t see their faces because of the helmets but I could tell they were smiling at me, I was having a hard time getting the troopers to trust me understandably but this seems to help a lot to gaining their trust. We decided to not wait and see if they came back and we ran back to camp following the rope back.

When we got back about fourthy minutes later we told the troops what we found, Thrawn was happy that we found water to fish in, The river was proving difficult to fish in with the River Snakes in them.

“Ok then tomorrow I’ll lead two troopers south to explore maybe we’ll be able to find something good like farmable food!” Thrawn says determined. Over the past fifteen days I learned Thrawn has emotions, shocking I know, but over the days we’ve spent together I learned he is loyal to his men but has moments where he’s the biggest threat on this planet.

I took off my armour they had some spare in the ship, I hope it’s spare armour and not… recycled armour. I decided to go to my bed in the hut and try to get some sleep. I close my eyes and try to sleep.

In my dreams I see Lothal the people are free and are enjoying life, the dream goes forward some more and I’m at the old senate building. I’m staring at a wall on this wall was a painting of Hera and Chopper and the outlines of Zeb, Kanan and myself. I also see Loth-Wolfs a white and black one.

Looking at this painting was a boy around my age he was staring at analysing it smiling at it. Behind him a voice called out.

“How the Kriff did you beat me here!” The voice said. Through my perspective I could see a figure emerge it dark purple armour and dark purple hair, Sabine. Her voice was angelic compared to what I’ve had to deal with these past days. But then again her voice was always angelic.

The boy laughed and smiled at her, I knew that smile I’ve had that smile on my face for the past four years of talking to her, anger raised through me as a feeling I haven’t felt sense Wedge joined the rebellion. Jealousy.

They laughed and joked like they were best friends. My vision of Sabine and this guy was interrupted a change in scenery.

I was now on the moon Yavin 4, Hera sat on a medical bed looking anxious Zeb and Chopper right next to her. A medical droid came in holding a data pad.

“General Syndulla, given you’re frequent vomiting and bad reactions to food I ran numerous tests and discovered the cause!” The droid spoke. Hera looked frighted I think it was the first time I ever saw her like this.

“W-what is it?” She asked, part of me felt she already new the answer.

“You’re Pregnant” The droid said. I never had time to gauge her reaction because once again the scene faded. I had no idea why the force was showing me this but I decided to listen, It’s what Kanan would do.

I was no longer on any planet I knew but instead I was in a forest and In this forest I saw a temple a Jedi temple! This temple was calling out to me like It wanted me to get closer it shot out into the sky like a large beam for a few seconds then stopped. The earth shook and the temple walls fell a bit the noise was so loud I couldn’t even tell if it was a dream anymore, but through that noise I heard a voice.

“Find me!”

I woke up sweat fell off of me like I was just swimming.

I sat on my bed which was just a log with a few leaves stuffed into a pouch.

I could still here the voice. I could still smell Sabine here her laugh. I could still see Hera’s face of disbelief and denial. And for a second I could see Kanan right next her.

My thought were interrupted by the death trooper running into the hut.

“Bridger you need to see this!” The trooper declared. Panic was evident in his voice. I rose from bed and made my way outside when I looked out I saw nothing different except all the troopers were looking at something in the distance and it was now night time.

“What’s happened!?” I ask when I see Thrawn. He looks at me with curiosity in his eyes.

“In the distance a bright beam of light appeared in the sky it seemed to originate from the ground. it lit the whole sky up for a few seconds like a reverse eclipse”. He explained. Realisation dawned on me, The temple the voice ‘find me’ I didn’t recognise the voice but I knew they needed help.

“I think I know what it is!” I say to Thrawn, he looks at me confused, I explain my dream not the Sabine or Hera part but I explained the temple bit to him. After I was finished he looked worried and started contemplating thing in his head.

“If this voice wants you to find it is there a chance it’ll give up if you ignore it?” He asked. I knew why he was asking this so I answered truthfully.

“In my experience when the force tell you to do something you do it or fear the consequences!” I say, while a bit of exaggeration I feel like I made my point clear, I had to go to it.

“Ezra, it’s a risk letting you go off alone it puts you and all of us in danger!” Thrawn argued.

“Yes Thrawn but if I ignore it we risk a lot more last time I found a temple. Well it led me to a power that Darth Vader couldn’t wield!” I explain. Thrawn raises an eye brow at this I probably shouldn’t of mentioned that.

“Take some food and two bottles of water only drink if you have to and only refill them when you have to, I’ll give you a week to get there and back or at least make contact some how, if you’re not back in a week I’ll send troops searching for you”. He orders. Trust me don’t take that as him being concerned I’m this camps alarm that alerts them to danger and might just became the only thing stopping these creatures from killing us all.

“Ok then. I’ll go to the temple and see what it’s about i’ll then come back here to you all more about it, I’ll leave in the morning”. I say getting a nod from Thrawn and then heading back to my hut to pack my shit in out hand made back packs.

This is going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra begins his training and Sabine deals with Ezra 'death'

**Ezra’s PoV 1 year 349 days BBY**

I woke up from a thankfully dreamless night after what I saw from my last nap I could do with no dreams for awhile. I stood up and grabbed my back pack, I left my hut and was met by all eleven troopers, they noticed me and saluted Thrawn joined them, when I approached the saluting soldiers he too saluted me then told his troops to get back to work.

“What was that about?” I asked when I was next to him. He smiled a little then returned to his calculating look.

“The troopers told the others what you did on the cliff with the Land Terrors, that was their way of saying thank you”. Thrawn explained. I was shocked but grateful of the gesture. Thrawn walked with me to the end of camp, when we finally got there he stopped me from going further.

“What you want to say a hearty good bye Thrawn”. I joke. He chuckles slightly but just pats me on the back.

“Don’t die!” He says and walks off.

“Communication skills of a wall!” I mutter and begin my long journey into the forest.

**< <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Sabine’s PoV 1 year and 345 days BBY**

I stood on the ledge of the tower leaning on the barrier like I always do staring at the newly built Lothal. Ships flew in and out and the building were so big you could almost count the windows from here. I sighed in content truly feeling happier then i’ve ever felt in my life. Behind me I hear the doors to the tower opening and he walked out I never looked behind me as I stayed staring out at the view before me.

He wraps his arms around my waist kissing down my neck and arms, I moan lightly as he did this, he moved his mouth from my arms back up my neck towards my cheeks then lightly on my ear he whispers.

“I’m counting on you”

I woke up in a sweat, my heart was racing and my knee felt a bit wobbly. I pulled on a top and walked outside I stood on the ledge leaning on it just like I did in the dream. Unlike the dream Lothal was still recovering from Thrawn.

I stared out at the recovering Lothal and remembered the dream how it felt how it made me feel!  
I heard the door to the tower open and close, I turn around and see Ketsu outside in nothing but a bra and underwear.

“Kriffing hell do you ever wear clothes while at home!?” I exclaim. She laughs and shakes her head.

“Whats wrong?” She asked as she stood next to me. I didn’t know what to say exactly so I just decided to tell her everything. She listened patiently to my words hanging on every detail. When I was finished telling her about the dream she was silent she thought for a few seconds.

“Perhaps you just miss him!” She says. I mean technically I do miss him I miss him a lot, but how he acted how I acted in that dream. Was it possible? Did I fall for Ezra over the years we were together.

“I think it may be more then that Ketsu!” I say leaning over the barrier. She looks at me confused.

“And what do you mean by that Bine?” Ketsu asked. I looked at her for a few seconds.

“I don’t have a fucking clue”.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Ezra PoV 1 year 344 days BBY

I eventually arrived at the temple five days later meaning Thrawn will kill me when I get back to camp. I walked up to the entrance of the temple, like the one on Lothal it was sealed closed. I tapped into the force trying to find the answers to the temple doors but I had no luck.

“You cannot open the doors, you can only be invited in!” a voice said.

I quickly opened my eyes when I looked in front of me I saw a figure not a meter away from me. I quickly jump back a bit reaching for a lightsaber that was not there like I have done hundreds of times theses past three weeks.

“Who are you!?” I ask looking at her more closely. She was a female probably as tall as Ahsoka she wore pure black clothes and her hood covered her face in a black shadow.

“My name is not important Young Bridger, What is important is that you found me like I asked!” She said waving her hand infront of the temple doors. The doors submerged into the floor and she walked in.

“Please enter Padawan Bridger!” She says and walks deeper into the temple. I decided I might as well follow her after all it was the reason I was there. I ran into the temple as fast as I could as I entered the doors behind us closed shut leaving us in pitch black, after a few seconds of darkness a bunch of fire pits lit up all around us leading a path to a gigantic door.

We walked towards the door in silence even though I tried to make conversation nothing seemed to get her to talk.

When we got to the gigantic door she stopped and waved at the door, the doors instantly opened revealing a gigantic room to match the gigantic doors. I entered what appeared to be a dojo.

“Why am I here?” I ask. She looks at me and waves her hands in the air the dojo faded from existence and in it’s place was a meditation chamber maybe, it was a peaceful room clean and organised it had two cushions in the centre.

The woman kneeled on one cushion.

“Tell me Ezra, what do you think your destiny is?” She asked. I thought about it for a bit when I had my answer I knelt on the cushion facing her and answered.

“My master always said we could stop the Empire and defeat the Sith so I guess that is my destiny!” I answer. She looks at me and sighs.

“All Jedi want to stop the Sith and bring peace to the Galaxy but that is a path for one person and you Ezra Bridger are not that Jedi!” She says. I process her words and it just left me with more questions.

“If it’s not my destiny to defeat the Sith then what is my destiny!” I ask a little disappointed with her answer, defeating the Sith and bringing peace to the Galaxy was what I trained to do but if it’s not my destiny then I don’t know what would be the point of being a Jedi.

“That’s not something I can tell you Ezra that’s for you to find out and me to assist”. She explains to me while standing up

“How can you help me?” I ask her while standing up as well. She looks back at me and waves her hand again just like last time. Behind me a small section of the wall faded from existence. I turned around.

“The cave will give you what you need, from there I will be able to help you!” She says. I get the hint and walk toward the entrance to the cave. I walk forward and enter the cave behind me the wall reappears leaving me in darkness when no light appears I close my eyes and let the force be my light.

I sense all the obstacles in my path and manoeuvre over them carefully. I opened my eyes again and while I couldn’t see anything I could sense everything including an opening. I start running jumping over gaps in the floor that could kill me dodging spikes on the wall falling rocks that could crush me.

when I got to the entrance I entered the room and it was suddenly lit up, after a few moments of adjusting to the sudden light I glanced around the room and saw two Kyber Crystals. I heard a familiar humming sound from those crystals I felt a tugging in my gut telling me that I should take them so I reached out and the crystals floated into my hand I rested them on the palm of my hand.

Behind me the door once again opened, I sense there was nothing here for me anymore so I left. Instead of going back out into the darkness I was met immediately with the meditation room. And the familiar woman infront of me.

“Did you get what you needed?” she asked.

“Yes I do believe I did!” I say. She stands again and I think she smiled.

“Good then, let us begin with assembling your new lightsaber!”

**< <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Sabine’s PoV 2 years 265 days ABY (a hundred days before the attack on Hoth 1 year 110 days until the battle of Endor)**

Four years four kriffing years. I swear on the force Ezra Bridger I hate you! How has It been four years already!

I’m currently sitting in the kitchen area of my tower, Ketsu was moving in and out of the building carrying boxes and moving them outside to her speeder.

“I can’t believe you got engaged before me!” I joke to her. She stops for a few seconds and laughs before continuing to move.

“Want a new roommate then?” Cody asked entering the room after dropping off some boxes to Ketsu’s speeder I smile slightly.

“Not on your life Cody I can barley tolerate you for a few hours!” I say laughing slightly. I stand up and decide to help with the moving process.

The guy Ketsu met was actually amazing. His name was Joseph Brooks, he’s more on the wealthy side of Lothal. They met while he was donating a fortune into rebuilding Lothal. Originally she thought he was a stuck up snob but after awhile they fell for each other.

This happened a nearly three years ago sometime after the Battle of Yavin a battle i was unfortunately not able to get there in time to assist but I did get there in time to meet the hero’s that blew up the Death Star.

But while I was gone they were hooking up. So now they’re getting married and leaving me alone in the tower!

Thankfully Cody has been a very supportive friend through all of this. Even after I stopped painting on the wall Cody still walked me to my speeder or spent the day with me. He’s really helped me with the whole getting over Ezra thing.

“Sabine! If your gonna help do it quicker!” Ketsu called out from below me. I smile and put some more speed into moving her shit out of my place.

——

After hours of moving Ketsu, Cody, Joseph and myself decided to head out to the new Cantine that just opened. When we finally arrived at the Cantine we were instantly greeted by the people there, Ketsu and myself never dropped the liberator status no matter how hard I tried for them to forget me they never did. It wasn’t me that saved their planet I just helped it was Ezra that liberated Lothal he should be here to receive the praise.

Ketsu being Ketsu notice my look of embarrassment turn to sadness and moved the four of us into a booth ordering the two boys to get our usuals, after they left she started chatting.

“It’s Ezra again isn’t it” She asked though it sounded more like a statement.

“He’s every where I go everything I see. I came to Lothal to protect it from the Empire and every day that passes it seems they won’t come back. I don’t deserve this praise I didn’t save Lothal and I haven’t protected Lothal!” I exclaim. She looks at me and smiles.

“Sabine, Ezra would be so happy after all you’ve done he would owe you his life!” She says trying to comfort me, I couldn’t help but feel like she was lying.

“Like what!?” I ask getting frustrated.

“You organised a military! You Lead the Military! You organise all construction to help rebuild this city! You organised a law enforcement!” What more can you do!?” she asked.

“I could of stopped him!” I say “I could have told him no or maybe I could have told Hera maybe if I didn’t distract Hera maybe we would of found another way!” I admit. Four years of guilt and regret all bursting out in one confession. Ketsu waits for me to finish and after I was done she hugged me.

“If you live you life in regret, you’ll regret never living!” She says. I look at her slightly mad at the fact that made sense.

“Since when did you become the committed one and the sensible one!” I ask. Gaining a slight chuckle from her in response. Before she could reply the boys came back with our drinks, we both decided to drop the subject and drink instead.

“To celebrate a moment I never thought would happen! Ketsu getting married” I say and raise my glass they raise theirs and we clink them together.

**< <>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<**

**Ezra’s PoV 3 years 10 days ABY**

‘That boy is our last hope!’

‘No, there is another’

—————————

‘I love you!’

‘I know’

—————————

‘Obi wan never told you what happened to your father!’

‘He told me enough! He told me you killed him!’

’No, I am your father!’

———————————

I woke from my meditation, the force unlike last time was so clear and obvious.

“What did you see Ezra?” The woman asked me. Four years and I still don’t know her name. I spend two weeks of the month here so I feel like I spent enough time to get a name at least.

“I saw him again. Skywalker” I say. This isn’t the first time I’ve seen him. The Jedi that destroyed a super weapon and now well now I know why Ahsoka was so determined to stay with Vader on Malachor.

“And did you learn anything?” She asked. I studied everything I had seen over the years of meditation. Yoda spoke of another if Luke was to fail or fall. I know he wasn’t talking about me but another Jedi another force sensitive.

“I learned Yoda’s location. And I learned there is another force sensitive!” I tell her

“Do you have a name for this potential Jedi?” She asked.

“No, I don’t. But I did learn Darth Vaders identity!” I say. Even through her hood I could tell that she was intrigued which I was happy about.

I learned much about her over these four years, except the basics like her face or her name! But I did learn she was a Padawan during the clone wars then the clones betrayed her but instead of letting her die the force chose her to guard this temple and in this temple the knowledge of all Jedi masters was bestowed onto her making her the most wise Jedi ever, but she was promised that when she fulfilled her destiny she would be freed of the temple and the knowledge.

So when I tell her something she doesn’t know it makes me happy.

“His name is Anakin Skywalker!” I tell her. She tensed up and it almost made me upset by the change in atmosphere in the room. I felt her emotions. She was horrified!

“What’s wrong Master?” I ask her. She stands up quickly obviously in shock or defeat.

“She has to be dead then! He would off killed her!” She mutters. While her emotions went off the rack.

“Who? Who did he kill?” I ask. For the first time ever she takes her hood off revealing her face. Her hair was long going down to her back and trailing down her face. She was a Mirialan I could tell from her marking on her face stretching across her nose going under her eyes were a pattern of dark spots. Just like Master Luminara had in the hologram in the prison except hers was on her chin.

“You’re a Mirialan!” I say when I saw her face. “Like Master Luminara Unduli!” I add.

“She was my master. She died when order 66 happened but I had hoped my friend survived”. She says through heavy breaths.

“The Padawan of Luminara! I was told about you! You betray the Jedi council!” I say remembering what Ahsoka told me. Realising my master of four years was a Jedi traitor took me by surprise and filled me with anger and confusion. Her name was Barriss Offee.

“I didn’t betray the Jedi. All I wanted was the war to end! I wanted the Jedi to see that war would destroy the Jedi, guess I was right!” She admits. In a away Ahsoka spoke about how she didn’t blame Barriss for anything, and that she in her our own twisted way was doing the right thing. It was how she acted after that betrayed her order!

“I hoped she was alive. So that when I was released I could find her and spend the rest of my life making things right!” She explains.

“Who?” I ask though I already know the answer.

“Ahsoka Tano!” She confesses. When I heard the name I smiled and put my hand on her shoulder.

“Last I saw Ahsoka I was saving her life, we went our separate ways but I know for a fact she is alive!” I tell her trying to reassure her she can still make amends. When she heard Ahsoka was alive she smiled a bright smile.

“I’m sorry for my actions Ezra, it’s just that there’s much I regret not telling her!” She admits.

“Trust me. I know what that’s like!” I say laughing next to her. We both smile I resume training before I leave tomorrow.

“You’re trainings coming on nicely!’ She says bringing her hand out holding her lightsaber, she ignites her blade holding it in the offensive position. I smiled and took out my own lightsaber that I constructed.

We both clashed our lightsabers together, as we fought the meditation chamber turned into a Dojo. I quickly deflected her strike I tried making a move while her defence was down but she quickly blocked and pushed me back. I laughed as we both ran into each other at full speed and our lightsabers clashed once again.

‘Not much longer’ I can sense it. ’Not much longer until I can get off this planet’


	3. chapter 3

**Sabine’s PoV three years 20 days ABY**

“You know you don’t have to leave, right?” I ask Hera as she packs her stuff ready to leave.

“I know that I don’t have to but you know I need to” she replies. Packing more stuff.

“Hera it’s been less then three weeks sense the Empire found you on Hoth are you sure it save to go back?”. I say begging her not to go.

“Sabine, you don’t know what it’s been like in the rebellion recently it’s been tough and losing Hoth may have just been the breaking point for a lot of the cells!” She admits. “The rebellion needs all the help it can get!” She says packing some off Jacen’s things now.

“Hera. You could die, with Zeb, Kallus and Chopper missing it’s just you and Jacen now!” I say. She looks at me the boys and Chopper went missing a few days before the attack on Hoth while they were on a resupply mission, their comms cut out but when Hoth was attacked no one could be sent after them.

She looks a Jacen’s toy and smiles a bit. Jacen was just turning four years old next month. She got him the toy as a birthday gift. She looked at it and a small tear rolled down her cheek. She gave me the toy.

“You’re right, we could die. It’s not fair on Jacen to suffer because of my choice. Can you look after him?” She asked with tears in her eyes. It took me a few seconds to understand what she meant.

“You mean Jacen!? You want me to look after Jacen!?” I ask in disbelief.

“Sabine, after Kanan died all I had was the rebellion. I can’t count how many times he asked me to leave so we could be together. Then when he died, all I had was the rebellion I gave up happiness for the rebellion so I am committed to it. But Jacen doesn’t deserve to die because of my actions! I know it’s a lot to ask but please! Just until the rebellion find’s a new base of operations!” She asked. I was in shock that she would ask me, but I knew there was no talking her out of going back I’ve been trying for days now!

“O-okay I’ll look after him, but Hera you need to start thinking about the long run. The defeat of the empire may not be in you life time!” I say she nods and hugs me.

“I know that. But maybe if I do enough it will be easier for the next generation and they won’t have to the stuff we had to do!” She says and closing her duffel bag and going into Jacen’s room to explain that he won’t be going with her.

**< ><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>**

**Ezra’s PoV 3 years 21 days ABY**

“Ezra! Get up! You’re needed!” I hear a trooper say to me.

I leave my hut, over the years we’ve been busy building huts for nearly everyone except a few but it got easier when troopers started dating, we even have a little baby now in the village.

When I got out a noticed about eleven Land Terrors outside the village walls.I was shocked but approached the walls. After a few years of fearing this exact thing would happen we built walls around the village it took a long time but we built walls in a square formation around the huts.

To do a quick explanation of the design of the village.

We have six hut’s facing each other and a path was drawn infront of the doors at the side of the first two huts there was about twenty meters in distance before the original’s two huts which we have now combined together to make one big hut that acts as or command centre where we design upgrades or come up with ideas or have votes who goes out to fish or top up the water.

In between the command centre and the huts was a gate the same size of the wall, the wall was about ten meters high. 

I walked to the troops who had the blasters out. After I got my lightsaber we really had no use for their blasters except for scenarios where I could be outnumbered. We estimate the blasters have half a charge in them at most.

“What happened?” I ask Thrawn when I get there he too is holding his hand blaster. He looked at me and shakes his head.

“We don’t know, the guards heard a noise outside the wall and went up the ladder to check it out, then she saw the Land Terrors, they charged at her and she got a bad scratch. They brought her to the emergency room.

“Was it Casey?” I ask fearing the answer. Casey was the mother to the child of the village and the girlfriend of Tom the death trooper. After a few years we decided it would be fair if the troopers used their real names or any name they wanted sense some off them don’t even remember their names.

“No it was Tiya sadly I’ll have to tel Taylor what happened”. He said. They must be dating now, thats good I’m glad their dating they had this whole will they won’t they thing going on.

“I’ll deal with this!” I say going towards the gate. After the incident on the cliff we never really found Land Terrors it’s like they were hiding from me. I had the two troopers Ryan and Fred open the gates for me to leave.

When I left the gate I ordered them to close it. They looked at me in shock but closed the gate. I walked towards the Land Terrors, they looked at me with curiosity but didn’t attack. I decided not to make any sudden movements. I was carefully with every step I made.

“Hey dudes how are you. Long time no see!” I say trying to make chit chat with them, They snarled at me so I just closed my eyes and put my hand out trying to connect with them with the force. I connected with them looked into there minds and I saw one thing. They wanted to kill me. They wanted to draw me out of the village and kill me. And I played right into their paws.

I heard a roar and opened my eyes and looked at them Thrawn was on the ladder trying to get a good sight on things, I noticed those few steps I took meant I had my back towards the woods. I heard more snarls and another five Land Terrors came out of the woods. I back up a bit in another direction backing up into the fence. I knew if I went back into the village the Land Terrors would just take down the wall of the fence and kill everybody.

I drew my lightsaber my new lightsaber was not similar to my old one. It was made out of a new material called Duroplast my lightsaber was a double sided and had two fins sticking out the hilt kinda covering my blade as it was drawn. My blades colour was purple like the crystals.

I ignited my lightsaber in an attempt to defend myself. They approached me with the teeth snarling. The gate opened and troopers exited the village with the helmets and guns raised and started shooting at them. The blast barley did anything to the Land Terrors.

Two of them charged at me, I thankfully I saw that coming and jump over one of them, I was sadly forced to brig my lightsaber down as I jump over the Land Terrors leaving a lightsaber mark all along his back the creature fell over dead. It pained me to kill this creature but I had to defend myself and the troops.

I saw the Land Terrors circling the troopers they were pinned against the now closed gate, they managed to kill two of the creatures they had blaster wounds in their eyes so an obvious weak point.

I tried making my way to them but I was cut off by more creatures. I decided to pull a desperate move and tried to connect with them again.

I closed my eyes and and used all my will power to call to the creature to stand down I reached down to my core, I felt a huge pull in my gut and felt a sudden release of power and in my ears I heard a howl.

I opened my eyes again. Over the years I assumed that the Land Terrors came from the family of a Loth cat why did I hear a howl.

The creatures backed up and roared below me the ground shimmered and a blue light was below me. 

Six creatures emerged from the ground and snarled at the Land Terrors. I was shocked to see them because I knew what they were when on my shoulder landed a white Loth Cat, I looked at the creature with shock. My shock was quickly diverted else where when the six Loth-wolfs charged at Land Terrors. The impact was fierce, the Land Terrors barley stood a chance, they were quick to retreat as they were chased away by five of the Loth-Wolfs.

While one stayed put and stared at me. The wolf was the white Loth Wolf that helped me so many times I lost count. He came to me and I rubbed his snout thanking him. The Loth cat stayed on my shoulder rubbing his face against my cheek I laugh slightly and rub his head.

The gates opened up and all the troopers left they were not carrying blasters so that’s a plus. The wolf looked at them and snarled. I realised that the storm trooper armour was probably recognised by the wolf. I jump up and go in between the wolf and the troopers.

“It’s ok their good I swear!” I tell the wolf. He snarled a bit but eventually gave in and dropped his guard.

After a while the other wolfs came back, I was happy to see all of the Wolfs come back uninjured.

“How did you get them here?” Thrawn asked me. Truthfully I had know idea so I told him the truth.

“I have no clue Thrawn I just needed their help and while I was connecting to the Land Terrors I summoned them!” I explain trying to also understand why they came.

I walk towards the wolfs, they all turn to me. I knew it would be pointless to ask them all of the questions I want to sinse you know they might not respond, I’ll just have to ask Barriss next time I see her. I stood close to the wolfs, I know that I brought them here but I knew they could leave at anytime.

The white Loth Wolf turned his head and barked at a black wolf, the wolf barked back and sat down the white one then stood up and barked at the other wolfs, he looked at me one more time then the five of them ran and disappeared into the woods, I could sense them leave this planet. I noticed their was still one there the one the white Loth Wolf barked at first.

“You staying here buddy?” I ask. The Loth Wolf walks past me and into the village sitting facing the gate.

“He’s staying!?” Thrawn asked in bewilderment. I nodded in response. “What about the others!” he asked.

“They left the planet, probably back to Lothal”. I say thinking about my home. Then he asked the question I thought he would ask.

“If they can travel to planets why can’t we just hop on their back and leave this miserable rock!” Thrawn asked. I couldn’t tell him the full reason because frankly im guessing here.

“I don’t think we’d survive! They travel through the force, I don’t think we could survive a trip like that”. I explain trying to sum it up easily. He nodded his head but kept thinking.

“I’m assuming when you called out to them you we’re like a beacon in the force!” He guessed. To be fair to him I’ve thought him all I can about the force to help him understand it better. You probably think it’s a mistake to do this because if we ever get of the planet we may have to fight each other again. And you’d be right, but over the years i’ve gained something I never thought I would. Respect for Thrawn! If we have to fight again I want it to be a fair fight, he deserves that at least.

He’s been training me with strategy lessons as well so I’ve become a lot of a better leader.

So when if we ever have to fight again we’ll be fighting a fair fight.

“You’d probably be correct!” I say deciding to go back my hut for the night.

“I’ll have to go to Barriss tomorrow to talk to her about this”. I say to Thrawn. He nods.

“With that beast here, you might be able to spend more time at the temple!” Thrawn said. The Loth Wolf snarled at Thrawn when he called it a beast. I just decided to call it a night. From the look on his face he knew better then to keep calling it a beast.

I walk back into my hut and lie down trying to get some sleep.

I had a dream, more like a vision.

I was in a room, in this room was metal walls and red banners on said walls. The room had a window that looked out on an entire fleet. A guy slept in a bed that was in the room evidently it was one of the dorms in a capital ship, the man stirred in his sleep. His back was turned away from me.

He stirred in his sleep like he was having a nightmare. He turned in his sleep he now faced me and I could instantly recognise him, Skywalker. Luke stirred some more before opening his eyes wide like waking up from a nightmare. He looked around the room and stood up, he walked over to his desk and hastily wrote down words and co-ordinates on this paper he was muttering words like a crazy person.

A knock was heard on his door. He looked up and while writing spoke.

“Come in!” He spoke. The door opened and General Leia Organna walked in. She looked around the room holding her head slightly like she was having a head ache.

“Are you ok Luke?” She asked concerned. Luke looked at her.

“I sensed one of them!” He mutters before continuing his writing.

“You sensed what Luke?” She asked sitting down on his bed. He looked at her with a wide smile.

“A Jedi, I don’t know what to say but I felt a massive surge of Force energy like a beacon!” He says. I realise that he sensed me summoning the wolfs. He truly was more powerful then I care to admit. Leia looked confused.

“What did you see?” Leia asked looking concerned but yet hopeful.

“I saw, a village. There was stormtroopers, and these weird creatures with long teeth. Then I sensed him, I couldn’t see him but I sensed him the creatures tried to attack but he summoned his own creatures, I saw them they were wolf like creatures like the Loth Wolfs General Syndulla mentioned. Then I saw a face, it was a blue face with startling red eyes. He was leading the storm troopers, and Jedi was helping him.” As he explained his dream Leia stood up, she looked pale but had this really wide smile on her face.

“You found him!” She mutterd Luke looked confused. “You found Ezra Bridger!” And with those final words I woke up.

**< <>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>**

**Sabine’s PoV 3 years 40 days ABY**

“Come on Jacen lets go for a walk!” I say playfully the soon to be four year old walked over to me and I popped him into his stroller, I smiled as I pulled the straps over his body. When he was secure in the stroller I pushed him into the elevator at the top of the tower so we could walk into town.

It was a decent walk sometimes I forget that. When we reach town I picked up the basics like food, water and spare stuff for Jacen. The people nodded at me smiling and waved, passing through town has never felt more friendly. I smiled back and continued shopping.

“Sabine Wren! And a little Syndulla!” I hear behind me. I quickly turn seeing Ryder coming up to us. I smile politely and wave. When he gets to us we begin talking.

“Sabine! It’s good to see you again, I apologise for ignoring you recently with all the clean up I have to do it may take many more years to get Lothal even close to back to normal!” He explains. I shake my head.

‘Ryder, some of these things will take years to fix, if the next time I see you is on my death bed I’d understand!” I say laughing a bit. He chuckles a bit.

“Well then I hope that doesn’t happen for a very long time! And I hope to see you sooner then that!” He says walking with me while I shop in the market. I was about to reply when the whole market was full of noise as they pointed into the sky. I look up and see a ship surrounded by fire try and land in the distance just outside of town.

“Empire!?” Ryder asked concerned. I shake my head.

“If it was the Empire we would know!” It was my duty to secure Lothal so I had to check it out.

“Here hold Jacen I’ll check it out!” I say putting Jacen’s stroller in his hands. He was quick to grab it.

“Not alone your not! Ketsu! Cody! Get here now!” From the crowds both Ketsu and Cody emerged.

“It looks like our trip to the market has been cut short I need you to go with Sabine to check out the wreckage!” Ryder explained. They nodded and made way to their speeders.

“Take my speeder, just give it back after!” Ryder says. I nod and hop onto his speeder and speed of to the border of the city.

When we arrived there I was shocked to see an imperial shuttle. I signalled for Cody and Ketsu to draw out their blasters which they did. Ketsu wielded the WESTAR-35 just like mine. While Cody held a much more common E-11 rifle the same modal most Stormtroopers use.

The Shuttle opened and we prepared our blasters it was badly destroyed it might get scrapped after this. The doors barley opened and when they did I heard a droid complain and a big creature roar in anger before attempting to kick the shuttle door down. I realise who they were and hit the emergency release that for some reason found its way on the outside of the ship.

I signalled for guns down and they obliged Ketsu also knowing who it was.

When the door dropped I saw an angry Lasat a pissed of droid and a bemused Kallus.

“Garazeb Orrelios! Alexsandr Kallus! And C1-10P! Where the Kriff have you been!?” I yell when they see me. Zeb smiles and pulls me into a hug. Kallus and Chopper also came out greeting Ketsu and Cody.

“It’s so good to see a friendly face right now!” Zeb says. Pulling out of the hug but holding my shoulders.

“What happened?” I ask noticing a blaster wound on Zebs arm. And burn marks on Chopper.

“We’ll talk at the tower.” Kallus said. I nodded.

“Ok but I have to pick up Jacen from Ryder.” I say.

“Why is Jacen here!?” Chopper asked in his droid like way. He was very protective of Jacen.

“You have a lot to catch up on Chop!” I say walking back to the speeders Chopper was with me Zeb with Cody and Kallus with Ketsu. The six of us sped into the city.

<<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>>

**Ezra’s PoV 3 years 360 days ABY**

I block Barriss’s attack as she swung at me, I pushed her back a bit and jumping over her slashing at her back she quickly blocked the attack and I landed perfectly. She lunged at me it was quick and precise I barley blocked before she went for a second attack, I blocked that as well, I realise I’m pinned against a wall, she pushed her lightsaber against one of my blades. I took a step back and put my right foot on the wall behind me. I raised the foot slightly then in a burst of movement I put my left foot on the wall and pushed off, Barriss fell back and I swung down leaving the blade millimetres from her face.

“I win!” I say slightly out of breath.

“Show off!” She mutters. I laugh slightly and help her up. When I pulled her up i felt a weird tugging feeling and next thing I know I was dragged into a vision with Barriss in tow, I accidentally dragged her into a vision.

I saw a flash of light,moments in time flashed through the force, the future flashed in front of us, I couldn’t make sense of it at all, all I could hear was voices.

—————————————

“When 900 hundred year old you reach, look as good you will not.”

“It’s a trap!”

“Oh im afraid the deflector shield will be quite operational when your friends arrive!”

“I am a Jedi like my father before me!”

“And now, young Skywalker… you will die!”

I hear screaming, lightning and a cold laughter.

“Father! please!”

“No!” I hear a familiar voice say as the lightning continues except I no longer hear the cackling but I could sense the fear in Palpatine’s voice and then I couldn’t sense him anymore.

“Get up Luke! You need to get up!” I hear Vader say.

“I can’t!” I hear Luke admit I could sense his pain. Vader waited to long to save him. He was to weak.

“Then I guess we both die here today!” He says and then I could no longer sense them.

——————————————————

When I snapped out of the vision I was in shock. I looked around the room and saw Barriss standing there In shock.

“What was that!?” I ask. She looks at me and smiles sadly.

“The future, the defeat of the Empire! And the death of the Skywalker bloodline!” She says.

“Has it happened? I still sense the darkness the Empire still rules.” I say.

“No that will happen days from now. I’m afraid there’s nothing to be done, the force wills it to be done Luke Skywalkers destiny was to safe his father, his fathers was to bring balance. They both complete this.” Barriss says.

“They don’t need to die!” I say.

“The force lives in everything it chooses those like you and me to deliver it’s message and keep the balance, but it can take those it chooses away, it saved you so you could replace him!” Barriss says.

“What d you mean replace him!?” I ask she looks at me.

“Luke thought it was his destiny to rebuild the order, and you thought yours was to defeat the Sith. You were wrong, it was his fathers destiny to defeat the Sith and it’s yours to rebuild our order, to find those Jedi who survived the purge and restart.” She explains.

“This entire time you were training me to, replace Luke Skywalker.” I mutter.

“I didn’t know the force chose to not show me that, but I did know I was training you to find the Jedi of old and train the new younglings” She says. I stand there unsure of what to say.

“What do I do now?” I ask. She smiles.

“Nothing, you have defeated me in combat, you have bested your master. I have nothing left to teach you. Grand master Bridger!” She says. “Now take a knee.” She commanded.

I was in shock but I followed orders and went down on one knee. She drew her lightsaber out, she hovered it gently over my right shoulder then my left.

“I grant you the rank of Grand Master of the Jedi Order, now rise and lead them!” She says as I stood the room was enveloped in a bright light that blinded me.

“Whats going on!?” I scream.

“I don’t know!” She answers before the light became to much. Then darkness.

When I awoke I was outside. The temple was completely gone. I looked around and saw nothing. Then I heard a stir, next to me Barriss woke up.

“Barriis!” I exclaim before helping her up. When she stood up she smiled wide.

“What happened?” I ask wondering if she had any idea.

“I don’t know. I barely know how to fight! I don’t have the knowledge of fallen Grandmasters anymore!” She says smiling with tears coming down her face.

“What does that mean?” I ask.

“I’m free!” She mutters in excitement.

**< <>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>**

**Sabine’s PoV 4 years ABY**

I was on Lothal, with me was Hera, Zeb, Kallus, Chopper, Jacen, Ketsu and Cody. We were celebrating the defeat of the Empire. We were all having a great time reminiscing about the Rebellion. We were talking about the time that Hera and myself were trapped on that old clone wars base. Ketsu laughed when she heard my big plan was to blow things up.

We talked a bit more before I got a transmission. I excused myself and went outside to the ledge.

“Hello?” I ask.

“Sabine?” I hear the voice ask.

“Leia!? What happening!” I ask realising it was her.

“Oh good I got you, look there’s something I need to say that I wanted to say for a long time!” She starts.

“Ok, go ahead!” I say waiting for what she has to say. She took a breath preparing herself like saying this was difficult for her to say.

“A few months ago Luke felt a beacon of force energy radiate from somewhere in the unknown regions. He said he saw creatures trying to attack a man but the man fought back with Loth-wolfs! He said the man was working for another man with a blue face and red eyes. He says that the man who summoned the Loth-wolfs was a Jedi! I think he found Ezra! And before he died he gave me the completed co-ordinates for a system with roughly five planets in it.” She explains.

Frankly after she said Loth-wolfs for the first time I zoned out, I knew where she was going with this. Ezra’s alive! He somewhere in the unknown regions and I can find him. After a few more minutes of conversation I hung up and stared outside. I looked at the Lothal I had rebuilt. It took six Long and hard years but it looked just like that dream I had. It looked beautiful.

“Admiring the view?” I hear a voice say behind me. I turn part of me hoping for Ezra, but instead I saw Cody.

“Just thinking.” I mutter looking at him. He walks up next to me and stares out at the city.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” I say also looking at the city.

“Yeah you are” he mutters. I hear him and look at him he’s staring right at me.

“Umm Cody, thanks?” I say hoping to change the topic.

“Sabine, I really like you, I mean more then just a friend.” He says next to me.

Kriff im an idiot this entire time he’s had feelings for me and I so caught up in my own shit I didn’t realise. He puts his hand on mine, im not going to lie it felt kind of nice.

I looked at him and he leaned in kissing me.

A million thoughts went through my head. Some positive it felt good to get kissed, but then a thought enters my head that almost shocked me.

‘This isn’t Ezra’

As soon as I thought that I pulled away. I was right this wan’t Ezra. I wanted it to be Ezra, Ezra wasn’t just my best friend, he was the only man I wanted. I think I might love him.

I push Cody away.

“No! Cody! I’m sorry your a great guy and a even better friend but I just don’t see you like that, I’m sorry!” I say and walk away. When I go inside I notice Cody just standing outside, I left him be and walked through the front door.

I looked for Hera and saw her standing at a window, this window was one sided and faced outside right where Cody and myself stood mere moments ago. When I got to her she smiled.

“You finally realised, didn’t you?” She asked still looking out the window.

“How long have you known?” I ask.

“Atollon. You were so stressed when Ahsoka, Kanan and Ezra left you reminded me of.. well me! I cared so much for Kanan and feared he may never come back and I saw that same fear in your eyes every time someone mentioned Ezra! You may not of known It yet but I knew, probably better then anyone will” she says turning to look at me. I pull her into a hug.

After the hug I looked around everyone was doing there own thing. Cody walked back in and started talking to Ketsu who promptly punched him in the arm and called him an idiot.

I walked away from Hera and stood on my table. Everyones eyes looked up at me.

“I have just received a call from Leia!” I start. Her name gets a few cheers going. “She told me that months before his death Luke Skywalker sensed something in the unknown regions. After a study off what he sensed and telling Leia everything she copped on to who and what he saw.” I say everyone looked at me curiously. “Luke Skywalker saw a Jedi controlling Loth-wolfs and summoning them from this planet and bringing them to him.” As I said that bit Hera and the rest of the Ghosts looked wide eyed.

“Luke Skywalker found Ezra! And I’m going to bring him home!”


	4. message to readers

**Ok this isn’t a chapter and I apologise for that, I just wanted to comment that I have half a chapter wrote already in Ezra’s PoV and a little in Hera’s prepared but that only adds up to about 2,500 words, the reason I haven’t wrote for Sabine yet is because even though this is and AU with Luke dead I want to stick with some story lines, and one of those is the Mandalorian's, I want to give this story as much as I can so part of me want to wait for a specific update in the Mandalorian to come out, for anyone who saw the most recent episode which im assuming everyone did but I’ll restrain myself incase some hasn’t. In the more recent one Mando get told to meet someone on a specific planet, so he’s going to meet this person on that specific planet after talking to another Mandalorian who shall also remain nameless.**

**But I just don’t feel a point writing this while story line for Sabine if tomorrow or next week everything I wrote is just proven wrong, it’s like writing Empire strikes back fanfiction a few days before return of the Jedi some’s out, the next episode will just contradict everything I write so if I wait a few week is can write a more accurate story for the character's and maybe even add in Mando and Baby Yoda to my story. So just be patient, if I see that the episode won’t be release for a week or two I’ll just post the Current draft with zero Sabine in it. But in my opinion doing that would be a little bit of a let down.**

**I hope to post the completed chapter a few days after the new episode come’s out, you know to avoid spoilers I’ll have to give a few days. But that means at most we’ll go fourteen days at most with no progress on this story. I’m sorry about that. Hope for you to read the chapter when it comes out.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine and Ahsoka starts there search and Ezra is given a warning from an old friend

**Disclaimer: light sexual scenes in this chapter.**

**> <><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><**

**Ezra’s PoV 4 years ABY**

Surprisingly Thrawn and the rest of the troopers took the news well, the day we came back myself and Barriss sat down the troops and told them what would happen, some of them didn’t believe me for a few minutes, but once they realised that I was serious they all had cheerful reaction.

The reaction took me by surprise the troopers seemed so happy and free, even Thrawn seemed happy, we all agreed to celebrate for tonight I introduced Barriss to the crew and it was a happy introduction.

We spent hours just celebrating, drinking and telling stories about our times In the Empire, Rebellion and The Republic.

Barriss told us a story about her and Ahsoka in Geonosis and the ship where the clones got brain washed.

Tom the Death Trooper, told us a story where he was ordered to execute a village where there was a rumoured Jedi sighting,

“The village was run down even the richest people were living in shit holes, we gave the Jedi five minutes to show themselves otherwise we would execute the civilians. The Jedi quickly showed himself, he was a Rodian he held his lightsaber in his right hand, he surrendered quickly, our General took his lightsaber and ordered us to kill the people. My fellow troopers opened fire, I couldn’t, I just could’t kill them! They did nothing wrong besides help someone. As my punishment I was reassigned as security for Thrawn, They killed the Jedi as he cried over the dead bodies that he believed he caused.” Tom says this crying a little while Casey slowly strokes his arm gently trying to comfort him.

I told everyone about the time we destroyed Tarkin’s Star Destroyer, and the inquisitor we fought and killed.

After a few more hours of celebrating I decided to go to sleep. I entered my cabin and went to sleep. When I closed my eyes I felt the familiarity of the force around me.

I didn’t see anything it was just like my eyes were closed but I couldn’t open them. I could feel anxiety all around me.

“Ezra!” I hear a voice say. Part of me could recognise the voice, infront of me as a bunch of yellow orbs floated above me.

“Who are you?” I ask currently shocked at what I was seeing, I’ve traveled into the force before but this was, this was like the Force traveling into my subconscious.

“Ezra! You have left yourself to vulnerable, you need to examine everything, I cannot tell you everything yet, but I can tell you that you will be betrayed by a friend, trust in the force Ezra, just like I thought you!” The voice says this above me, realisation hits me like an asteroid hitting an X-wing.

“Kanan!?” I ask hopefully, the darkness around me got a little bit brighter and the orbs flew up.

“Trust only in the force, my old Padawan.” The Orbs say before lighting the entire room up waking me up instantly.

When I awoke it was day, hours had passed. I left my cabin and looked around, people were recovering from Hangovers, doing their daily tasks and playing with their families. The fact that someone would betray me shocked me, I probably wouldn’t have believed it but it was Kanan I am so sure of that now, and if Kanan said it then he has to be right.

I decide to do what he said and trust only in the force, I need to analyse every single last person here. I would find out who betrays me, if its the last dam thing I do.

**> <><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><**

**Sabine’s PoV 4 years 10 days ABY day 1 of the search for Ezra.**

When the Empire fell we celebrated across the Galaxy, we were free. Luke Skywalker perished in the Death Star, next to Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vader was defeated mere minutes before Luke died and Anakin defeated Palpatine. Least that’s what Leia said.

I stayed on Lothal like you all know, I had my own trials, made friends made allies, and now I’m going to leave it all behind, to find my family.

Speaking off, I just received word Zeb and Kallus arrived at Lirasan. Zeb recovered from his wound inflicted to him in his lengthily stay in an imperial Labour camp, thankfully they managed to escape and set course for the closest friendly planet, Lothal.

Hera, Jacen and Chopper now transport items through space, Hera left the rebellion she decided her family was just to important, though I feel like that’s not true, I heard of a new republic project that she might be in charge of behind our backs, Project Starhawk. I wanted to know more but truthfully Hera promised us, Zeb and myself she was done with the republic and the rebellion, I choose to believe her, so I don’t want to know anything about Project Starhawk.

I was of course standing on the ledge of the tower leaning onto the bars. I hear ships hover above me. I quickly look up and see Ahsoka’s ship and two X-wing escorts. I smile and make my way down to the speeder I look up one last time at the tower, at Lothal, I think to myself that the next time I come back here I’ll have Ezra by my side.

I zoom off to the fields of Lothal the Loth Wolfs running behind me I smiled lightly at that fact, it’s almost like they knew I was going to get Ezra. I zoomed to the old Senate building where I painted my mural of the hero’s of Lothal as we’ve been called.

When I get to the building I admire the painting and my newly painted armour, and my newly cut hair. I hear an engine humming in the background and turn around to see her ship land and Ahsoka entered the building she was in a pure white cloak and stared ar me.

We say a friendly hello and I enter the ship with her invite. When we go into the ship she guides me into my room and tells me to get comfortable and then meet her in the cockpit. I nod and go into my room.

First thought, im gonna paint the walls, they are just pure grey like a thunder storm colour, it needs to be brighter and multiple colours. I unpack putting some under armour and normal clothes in a free wardrobe and then lay my weapons like blasters and a few detonators on a shelf not to far from my bed. I decide not to wear my armour while in the ship so I replaced it with some under armour, it was just a pure black top and pants that tightly fit my body, it had specific places to place shoulder pads and holsters, and some other pieces of armour. Normally I wouldn’t wear only my under armour sense its so tight it highlights all of curves, if I wasn’t wearing a bra you’d be able to see my boobs so clearly their isn’t really a point wearing clothes, never mind how is displays my ass.

But sense it’s just Ahsoka and I am wearing a bra their really was no harm in just wearing what I’m comfortable in. I make my way to the cock pit where I see Ahsoka their getting ready to fly.

“You good?” She asked as I sit down next to her, she turns to look at me and her eyes linger just a little to long before she turned back and got everything ready to fly.

“Yeah, im good. Lets just find Ezra so I can kill him!” I say smiling a little.

“Is that the reason you want to find him?” She asked jokingly as the ship began to hover from the landing pad.

“One of them, my reasons range from killing him to marrying him!” I say laughing, a little. Over the past few days of waiting for Ahsoka I’ve really started embracing my new realisation that I have feelings for Ezra, looking back it was so obvious, the late nights I spent with him talking, the weird dreams, the always worrying about him and the uhhh face I see when I, you know… oh what the kriff men doitall the time and get high fived when they speak about it! When I masturbate.

I know that when I find him I’m gonna kill him and kiss him at the same time.

The ship raises and we begin making our way up into the atmosphere.

“The co-ordinates you sent me are in the unknown regions hence their isn’t really a safe hyper space lane. So we’ll have to jump the first three quarters then we’ll have to manually fly there ourselves.” Ahsoka says I nod not looking forward to the long flight ahead of us.

When we cleared Lothal we jumped into hyperspace and wait, Ahsoka decided to go into the kitchen for some food and I decide to take a shower.

I step into my room which thankfully had a bathroom in it.

I lock my door and unzip my under armour, I place that lightly on my bed then step into my bathroom, I take of the remaining clothes I had on and turned the shower on once the water was a decent temperature I stepped in. The feeling of hot water running down my body was amazing, I trace my hands lightly down my own body just relishing the comfort of the water running down my body.

I imagined not being alone in this shower, Ezra standing not to far away with a big goofy smile on his face, I imagined his naked body getting closer and closer.

My hands lightly passed over my breasts the feeling while not new to me was still a good feeling just like when I first started doing this at the imperial academy I placed my hands in the place of Ezra. I had his left hand stay exactly where it was pinching my nipple a little, his right hand went down a little further, I bit my lip as he slightly massaged me down there, he decided to tempt even further and stuck in two of his fingers, the feeling was like always a major stress realise,he continued pinching my breasts lightly though getting a bit harder, his right continued pleasuring me in other ways, I moaned as he added his third finger, I decided a little bit of rough play with my boobs wouldn’t hurt, so instead of pinching my nipple he squeezed my boob like it was his lightsaber.

I moaned even more as I felt myself getting closer and closer to my end, he went faster, harder until my legs nearly buckled out of pure realise.

“Ezra!” I moan as I finished, the result now of my actions dripping down my hands, I took a deep breath and the image of Ezra was gone just a fantasy again, though I did love this one.

I quickly finished my shower and got changed, when I finished getting changed I joined Ahsoka I was wearing the exact same thing, Ahsoka had taken of the robe to reveal a red jumper with a hole in the middle of it just revealing a little of her boobs.

“Nice jumper.” I say as I go to get some food.

“Thanks, I had one similar to it during my time as a Padawan back then….. my body was less mature, now it’s kind of revealing to much she says slightly checking herself out. I roll my eyes.

“It still looks nice Ahsoka.” I say. She smiles lightly at the compliment. I grab the food Ahsoka left out for me and brought it to the table. I started eating, the food was surprisingly good.

“They teach you how to cook at the Jedi Temple as well?” I ask half joking. Ahsoka rolls her eyes and laughed lightly.

“No, after the purge I bumped into a few friends from my days in Coruscant, they took me in and thought me a good bit I stayed with them for a year or two, I even dated one of them for a few months. Surprisingly Rafa knew how to cook!” She says mentioning someone from her past.

“What happened to them?” I ask. Ahsoka looks at me with a little pain in her eyes.

“Truthfully I don’t know, I got into a fight with Trace then half way through the argument the Empire attacked the small village we were held up in, I told them to run and charged to protect the villagers, I was captured by the commander, thankfully he didn’t know I was a Jedi so he questioned me.” Ahsoka begins explaining.

“Wait! Why didn’t you use the force? I know Jedi should be extinct but a few Stormtroopers is nothing to worry about!” I interrupt.

“Sabine, have I ever told you about my old master?” She asked. I shook my head. “Yeah that sounds right. My master was a brilliant Jedi, one of the most powerful Jedi across the galaxy and a brilliant mind for military, he rarely lost a battle. But my master fell to the dark side of the force, I failed to safe him, because I left him.”

“Did the Jedi kill him then?” I ask curiously.

“Quite the opposite. Sabine, my old master was Darth Vader. I faked mine and Rex’s death in a Venator class capital ship, so if even a whisper of a Togruta force user was seen, Vader would never stop searching for me. Then when Vader attacked the fleet he sensed me. If not for Ezra he would have killed me on Malachor.” Ahsoka says with a small tear slipping from her cheek.

“A nd you never saw Trace or Rafa again?” I asked.

“No, after I escaped the cell the imperials had put me in I went to the landing platform where we landed Traces ship, and it was gone. I searched the whole village but the villagers said the girls got into the ship and flew away.” Ahsoka says.

“Oh, that had to hurt.” I admitted. Ahsoka nodded. by now I had finished my food so I stood up to wash my pots.

“Wait, Trace is a girls name!” I say “You dated a girl?” I ask kind of surprised with this knowledge. Ahsoka chuckled.

“Is that much of a surprise, I’m Bi I’m into men and women.” Ahsoka explains. I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

“Well then, that’s a surprise to be sure, but a welcome one!” I say smiling a little.

Truthfully I’ve never been into girls but me and Ketsu had some fun now and then in the tower to blow of steam, but that was it, we were never into each other, it was just funner then doing ourselves and hotter, ok maybe something I should look into.

“We’ll be leaving hyper space in an hour, so get comfortable.” Ahsoka says going into the cockpit.

Ok then what have I learned so far?

Well I learned Ezra is a self Sacrificing dick head, I learned I have feelings for Ezra, I learned that Ahsoka had a whole other life before this, I learned Ahsoka is Bi, and I learned I might be Gay or Bi, considering I have feeling for Ezra but I also think Ahsoka’s boobs looked really good in that sweater I’m thinking Bi, but who knows. I need to look more into this.

**> <><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><**

**Ezras PoV (4 years 11 days ABY)**

People are too easy to trust. I have talked to everyone and I can’t imagine these people betraying me. When we first crashed six years ago sure I was kept awake at night out of fear these people would shoot me in my sleep! But now, now it’s hard to imagine.

The only person I talked to about this was Barriss, she told me that it might not mean anything yet, that it could be years before they betray me. Maybe I don’t even know them yet. I don’t know if I can believe that.

I eventually gave up and trusted that the force would tell me when I’d need to know.

I approached the main area full of people, I saw a few troopers talking to each other while their kids played in the background. I decided to approach them. The eldest kids were about Four years old the youngest being three. We all chatted for a little I noticed Barriss watching the kids in the background.

I decided to divert my attention to the little kids. Their was four kids. Three were four and one was three. I noticed that the kids were ganging up on one of the four year olds. They were pushing and poking and just being mean. The little kid was crying. I pointed this out to the adults before it got to far. The parents tried stopping it but it was to late. I could sense a change in pressure in the room. Then the kid that was crying let out a loud shout and pushed the kids away from him. And way I say push I mean force push. The kids went flying back a few feet. Thankfully none of them were hurt.

Their parents ran to them, meanwhile Tom and Casey ran to their now passed out son, Tom looked at me and then at Barriss. He sighed a small tear running down his cheek. His son was force sensitive, he’d have to be trained in the ways of the Jedi, to prevent that from happening again.

After a few hours of waiting their son woke up, his name was Adam, he was roughly four but he’d be five by the end of the month.

“You know he has to be trained, right?” I ask the parents. Tom looked at me. But Casey had none of it.

“No! It’s not needed!” She says crying a little, Adam was currently getting checked by our medic in the other room, Barriss was with them.

“Casey, he’s young. He can moulded, you forget that at the end of the day this isn’t the most peaceful environment. his environment is kill or be killed. If he starts thinking like that with force abilities he welcomes the dark side, he could become a Vader or an inquisitor! As a Jedi it is my job to make sure that doesn’t happen!” I explain. Tom nodded in understanding. Casey was hard to convince but eventually she came around.

Once Adam was cleared I made a decision. I summoned Grey the Loth wolf and got Barriss then told Adam to follow us. The two of them hopped on Grey I was about to when Thrawn came out to me.

“Ezra!” He says getting my attention. I turn to look at him as he approaches.

“Whats up Thrawn?” I ask. He takes out his hand for me to shake.

“Just before you go, I want you to know that it’s been an honour learning from you and teaching you.” He says smiling. I shook his hand a little confused.

“I agree Thrawn, but I’m only going to be gone for a few hours.” I say. He nods his head.

“Yes, but I want you to know that the next time we see each other I’ll look at you like a brother.” Thrawn says. I smile.

“Thanks you Thrawn, truthfully, I see you like a brother as well, my respect for you is beyond that of most others.” He nods his head and retreats back into his cabin. Well that was weird but not relevant. I hopped on Grey and took of deep into the woods, Adam had a lot of questions so I answered them as truthfully as I could. I was bringing him to the old abandoned Temple, with Grey we should get their in an hour at most.

So we ran off with the sun setting in the background.

**> <><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><**

**Sabin’s PoV (4 years 11 days ABY, day two of the search for Ezra)**

After an hour or two of flying through hyperspace we were pulled out, that was the easy part now we have to fly through the unknown regions which thankfully for a fast ship should take a day at most if we take shifts, I sleep Ahsoka flys then Ahsoka sleeps whiles I fly.

It was currently my shift. My second one. Ahsoka promised to come back in a few hours.

She’ll probably be the last shift. So I sat there for hours doing nothing, auto pilot was on I just had to sit there incase we hit an asteroid field or something. I look out into space admiring the view. Space was truly beautiful, the colours the stars the meteors, commets. I remember the first day Ezra landed on our ship, and his reaction to seeing space for the first time.

He was scared he was going to die, how he changed while spending his time with us, he once only cared for himself, now I have to go to one of the most dangerous areas of space to find him because of his sacrifice to save millions.

I pulled out his lightsaber, I admired the grooves and curves of the hilt, Ezra designed this lightsaber to sync with him in battle, my hands traced the blade where at the bottom of it I noticed two tiny engravings engraved in the hilt, one was a Loth-cat of course, and the other, the other was my symbol, the symbol I created, the Phoenix Squadrons symbol.

“Bastard!” I mutter lightly with a small tear rolling down my chin. I look back out at space, my thoughts were interrupted by a grey ship flying past us faster then most ships. The ship took me by surprise, it was a grey ship with large fin on the top of the ship it was metallic grey, I couldn’t see the inhabitants but they were going somewhere with a purpose, I waited a few seconds and when I was confident they were no threat I decided to ignore them passing us.

“Weird.” I mutter and go back to looking at Ezra’s lightsaber hilt. I decided to do something dumb and I turned it on. The green blade shot up I admired the weapon, we Mandalorian’s may hate the Jedi but we did admire their weapons. The lightsaber was truly an elegant weapon and difficult to wield as I have learned.

Looking back at it I always gave Ezra a hard time with his training saying he was learning slow but when I was trained by Kanan and the Darksaber I learned just fighting with that kind of weapon was difficult, now add the force to the list of training and I understand why it took so long.

I looked into space and for some reason I just couldn’t concentrate, I just had this feeling in the pit of my stomach like I ate something bad. You ever just get this gut feeling about something, that’s what I have right now. I just felt like this whole thing was going to go wrong.

“I have a bad feeling about this.”

**> <><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><**

**Ezra’s PoV**

Adam was a quick learner, he quickly learned how to lift a few rocks easily, he was a very well disciplined child. I decided I would need to teach him otherwise he would be open to the corruption that is the dark side.

After a lengthily discussion about what would have to happen he decided to except my training. Barriss looked uneasy being back at the temple where she spent so many years trapped.

After I helped Adam on Grey I turned to Barriss.

“You ok?” I ask looking at her. “I know this place is full of bad memories but-“ I was quickly shushed by Barriss raising her index finger in a quite gesture while closing her eyes.

“Barriss what’s wro-“ I was once again interrupted but not by Barriss but by myself. I sensed it, death. Slaughter, I heard ships, I heard people crying out, Grey perked up his ears.

“The Village!” I mutter and hope on Grey Barriss following me, the three of us quickly made our way back to The Village on Grey backs, an hour long trip quickly turned to minutes while Grey sprinted as fast as he could. I had Adam and Barriss hold on as Grey picked up even more speed.

When we finally got back to the Village it was in flames. I could see bodies, I originally thought Land Terrors but I saw arrows sticking out of their armour.

I jumped off Grey and ran into my home. That’s when I saw them, and Thrawn's speech made sense, he was saying goodbye, everything became clear, the betrayal, Thrawn acting like we wouldn’t see each other in a long time.

Infront of me was an army of Chiss soldiers. Each holding bows and arrows. In the centre stood Thrawn.

“Thrawn! What did you do!” I say. He looks at me and smirks.

“Years ago we made a deal! As long as you were needed for my survival I would not kill you, and vice versa! A few days ago I managed to repair a radio that was badly damaged in the crash, I could never find away to send a signal out but when your friend Mrs Offee helped me with a wiring issue it was fixed! I managed to contact my family here, and well now Ezra…. I no longer need you. Or anybody!” He says a small carrier ship lands next to him. He got on the ship along with his troops, I tried to push forward but it was useless a lightsaber couldn’t deflect arrows. It was hard to even hit them.

I used the force to try and pull the ship back down but Thrawn was having none of it, he grabbed his little blaster and handed the troops next to him a few blasters our troops used, they then opened fire at me, I let go of the ship and began deflecting the blaster bolts back at them, I couldn’t keep this up, Thrawn knew this. I had to fall back. I inched my lightsaber a degree to the left and when the next blaster bolt came it bounced of my lightsaber and hit the engine, sense the cargo door was open the shields weren’t up, it didn’t destroy the engine but it shook the entire ship, they stopped firing to regain their balance and by the time they looked back at me I was long gone.

I hid in an abandoned hut as I saw Thrawn smirk and fly away, Barriss came into the village with Grey and Adam, she protected the child, which is the important thing right now.

I looked around, he killed everyone, his own troops, my friends, my family. For a moment I felt like striking that ship with all the lightning in the sky, but I knew better. Adam looked around the Village, I knew what he was looking for so I ordered Barriss to cover his eyes and take him outside the walls, she nodded and did what I asked.

“Grey! Can you help move the bodies, they deserve a burial?” I ask the wolf next to me, he nods his head and starts searching for bodies to drag back here. We begin burying the bodies, I remember how Ahsoka described burying the 501st, she said it hurt too bury brothers you were forced to kill. She told me she put each helmet on their owners, because everyone of them customised their helmet for them. So I decided to do that.

I buried the bodies and left they’re helmets above their bodies, a pink helmet, purple, black, white, cyan all of them, we found out how to make paint out of the plants around here. They all picked a colour and painted their helmets. Except Tom, his helmet was already black, a death troopers helmet was intimidating enough as it was, but he did paint a pink skull and cross bones. Just like the pink helmet with a black cross bones, Caseys Helmet, they did love each other.

When I finished burying the bodies I met Barriss and Adam outside, I guess Barriss decided to tell him what happened, not the best idea, but the kid just cried, he wasn’t angry just sad. I patted him on his shoulder.

Even the kids were slaughtered, Adam was lucky he was with us. I wonder what would’vehappen if I stayed if I didn’t leave, maybe I could fought them off, Grey could off as well. Even Barriss. But we were gone. And they died. No! They were murdered.

After a few minutes of just dealing with the loss I decided it would be best to salvage what we can off a hut and secure it, the walls and gate were badly burnt, they would offer no protection against creatures. We all agreed. Just as we began walking a ship was heard above us.

This time I was ready, I pulled my lightsaber out so did Barriss, and Grey was ready to attack. Adam hid behind us and we prepared to attack.

The ship landed infront of us, it was a grey ship, the fin seemed to move as it got closer to landing, until it was rested above the ship. a door opened and three people walked out.

A woman in her middle ages maybe older, next to her a night sister! She looked young enough and then next to the night sister was a man, this man had ginger hair and a scar on his face. His hair was long enough, he looked at us.

“Kestus!” I heard Barriss say behind me. I turned to look at her.

“Barriss! Is that really you!?” He says walking down the landing platform. They looked at each other and Barriss turned of her lightsaber. And hugged this guy, he hugged her back.

“Ok explain Barriss.” I say still holding my lightsaber.

“Ezra it’s ok, this Cal Kestus, he used to help me with practice before I went to train with Master Luminara!” Barriss explained. I wearingly turned off my lightsaber.

“Your a Jedi?” I ask. He nods.

“Yes, yes I am.” he says.

“Cal, this is Ezra Bridger. He’s the new grandmaster at least until we have enough Jedi to vote.” Barriss says.

“I know who he is.” Cal says as he steps towards me.

“I knew your master Caleb Dume, we met during the clones wars when our masters were told to secure Bracca, sadly Caleb and Master Billaba were ordered to go to Kaller, then order 66 happened, I thought he died just like all the others, I’m glad I was wrong.” He says.

“Yeah, well he’s dead now.” I mutter. Cal nods.

“I know, he sent me here, he told me you were in danger and I needed to find you, in order to rebuild the Jedi order, we need to work together.” Cal says.

“You want us to join you?” I ask. He nods.

Did I trust this guy? No. Am I going to go with him? Do I have a choice?

“Ok, we’ll join you.” I say. Cal smiles and nods.

We get introduced to the crew. The nightsisters name is Merran, the older woman is also a Jedi named Cere Junda and they have a pilot names Greeze. We introduced ourselves and got comfortable in the ship. And took off.

I looked out the cockpit window and smiled, I finally got of this planet.

I was finally free to live my destiny.

Sadly I missed the other ship that landed a mere hour later.


End file.
